Rencontre au clair de lune
by zagan
Summary: Traduction de Ill met in moonlight par daved. Des années dans le future Naruto traque Sasuke. Il a une exellente raison. Réference au couple NarutoHinata


Mon premier essai dans le monde de la fanfiction Naruto. J'ai décidé de commencer petit en faisant une traduction d'une courte fic d'un très bon auteur. J'espere que ça vous plaira autant que la version originale m'a plu.

Je tiens a remercier mes deux beta Princesse d'argent et Guenhwyvar.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Et cette histoire appartient à Dave-d, seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Rencontre au clair de lune**

Le mur enflammé de la prison brillait sur les ténèbres de la nuit.

La fumée était à peine visible, mais l'odeur de bois et de chair brûlée imprégnait la forêt alentour. La figure solitaire se tenant au sommet du plus haut cèdre regardait la scène sans joie ni regret. C'était une autre mission pour lui. Une méthode pour être accepté dans son nouveau village. C'était un pas vers le savoir qu'il voulait obtenir.

Des cris résonnaient dans toute la zone. Ses compagnons shinobis de la Terre mettaient fin à la vie de leurs adversaires, ainsi qu'à celle des civils qui s'échappaient du feu infernal.

C'était un autre sérieux coup contre le pays de la Pluie. Mais quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir pour un homme sans pays ? Il avait abandonné son village pour gagner du pouvoir, et il y était parvenu. Mais ça n'avait été que le début.

« Notre espion disait que tu pourrais être ici. »

Sasuke se tourna pour faire face à celui qui avait parlé, reconnaissant la voix malgré le fait qu'elle soit devenue plus grave avec le temps.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Naruto. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour l'instant c'est que la forme sombre était plus grande et plus large.

« En quoi cela t'importe-t-il, imbécile ? Est-ce que les idiots du village de la Feuille sont alliés avec le village de la Pluie ? »

Naruto sauta de branche en branche, diminuant la distance entre eux. Ses changements devinrent apparents, alors qu'il faisait un pas dans le clair de lune.

« Non. Je prends exemple sur toi, Sasuke. L'Hokage ne sait pas que je suis là. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne serai pas absent longtemps. »

La voix de Naruto trahissait une colère bouillonnante.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes enfantillages, dit Sasuke avec mépris. Si tu souhaites mourir, ça ne me concerne pas. Kakashi a stoppé notre premier combat. Mais le résultat du second était évident. Je suis devenu beaucoup plus puissant depuis. »

Naruto grogna. Il était au courant de ce fait. Seul, Sasuke avait réussi à tuer Orochimaru, ainsi que Kabuto et un certain nombre de shinobis du Son. Mais au lieu de retourner au village de la Feuille, il avait continué sa quête de vengeance.

« Moi aussi. », répliqua Naruto. Il jeta un sac au pied de Sasuke, qui atterrit avec un son humide.

« Probablement plus que toi. Mais tu as grandi depuis, non ? Par conséquent ça ne te poussera probablement pas à fuir pour devenir un traître. Oops…… T'en es déjà un. »

Sasuke se prépara à partir. Il n'y avait rien pour lui ici.

Sa tache était terminée.

« Ku ku ku ku…… C'est supposé me mettre en colère ou me faire sentir coupable ? Ton idiotie se fait plus pénible avec l'âge. Tu as toujours voulu ma reconnaissance, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien. Je reconnais que tu es un idiot. »

Sasuke glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, prenant note des différents sifflements venant d'en-dessous. Ses hommes se retiraient.

Naruto rit doucement, puis parla durement.

« Je suis peut-être un idiot. Mais cet idiot a fait ce que tu ne pouvais pas faire, grogna-t-il. Et je suis venu prendre une grande partie de ta vie, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Ton acte ne pourra jamais être considéré comme un cadeau pour moi. Mais un homme sage verrait que le mien est un cadeau pour toi. »

Sasuke prit un sifflet et signala qu'il rejoindrait la retraite.

« De quoi parles-tu, baka ? »

Il savait qu'il devrait simplement ignorer Naruto, mais il était curieux, voulant savoir ce qui avait pu l'amener aussi loin.

« Quand tu faisais partie du village du Nuage, tu as frappé un petit village, tuant un vieil homme avec des connaissances en herbes qui auraient pu freiner l'épidémie à Konoha. Heureusement, Tsunade a trouvé ces connaissances ailleurs. »

La voix de Naruto était devenue très faible, mais elle était chargée de venin.

« Tu as affronté un visage familier, la laissant pour morte. »

« En quoi ce souvenir a-t-il une quelconque importance pour moi ? »

Sasuke balaya un peu d'écorce de cèdre de sa veste.

« Hinata est ma femme, dit Naruto. Elle s'en est remise complètement, enfin quasiment. Mais elle portait notre enfant. Le bébé n'a pas survécu. »

Le son de la voix de Naruto envoya des frissons dans le dos de Sasuke, malgré son état dépressif et apathique.

« Bien que nous ayons toujours espoir, l'Hokage ne sait pas si Hinata pourra encore porter un enfant ou pas. »

Sasuke se figea. Le petit noyau d'humanité qui restait en lui vibra.

« Regarde dans le sac. », dit Naruto quand il se releva silencieusement. Il disparut, immédiatement après ça.

Avec un sentiment de détachement, Sasuke se baissa, ouvrit le sac, et prit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

C'était la tête d'Itachi.


End file.
